


Fallen Stars

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Emotions, Love, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the stars might be boring to some, but anything can change that feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to leave you guys with a little something, I still cant update everything else as I cant get on to word. so any   
> mistakes in this is my fault.

I couldnt see the point of it, what was the point of watching the sky for hours for something which will probably only last for a few seconds let along a mer minute or two at the most.

Everyone around me was excited, yet I still couldnt find it in myself to be looking forward to see a fallen star or shooting star, hell I couldnt even remember the name of what I was meant of been looking for with the other large groups of people who had gathered in the park to watch. In truth, I just wanted to go back home again and crawl in to bed or on to the couch and watch a movie...or even just to log online to see if Duke was online to talk to...  

 

Duke....

 

God he was perfect, he understood everything I spoke for, the things I saw and wanted to talk about, music and films, everything seemed to place us in the same part of the universe, like we had always meant of been speaking together. The only thing I hated was that I lived in the Hollywood hills, sure my parents had the money and my mother had the fame of being a writer but I just wanted a normal life which they seemed to give me. But on the other hand Duke lived a few states away in Texas, of course he wasnt born there and also, once lived in Los Angeles...Burbank to be exact!

But he spoke about how he wanted to come back again, that Texas was too dusty and that he missed living back in Los Angeles. God I wished he did live here, he would only be a few minutes drive away.

 

Slowly a loud sigh leaves my lips and I turn my head in the grass slightly to glance towards a few of my friends who had decided to bring along some weed with them, the end of the joint glowing in the dim light before I turned away again....no I wouldnt touch it, I made a promise to myself that I wouldnt, I hated the effect it had on me and I didnt want to become a person I didnt like myself,

''Hey Adam are you okay over there?'' Someone called out before I sat up and nodded.  
''Im fine, I promise, just going to go for a walke'' I told them before they frowned and turned back again.

 

Standing, I brushed the grass off the back of my jeans and slipped my feet back in to my boots again as laughter ran out and I glanced over to see one of my friends on the floor next to his chair, shaking my head slightly I started to walk away, hands puhed deep in to my pockets, one wrapped around my phone as I walked steadily, further in to the darkness and away from the crowds as I headed towards the quieter areas of the large park, towards the playground.

 

Feeling my phone ringing, I pulled it out with a frown, trying to wonder who was calling before Duke flashed across the screen and I couldnt help but to grin widely as I answered.  
''I was wondering when I would get to hear your voice again'' He spoke out and I let a laugh out.  
''What do you mean, we spoke this morning if you remembered'' I spoke in to the phone with a smile as I walked, my feet kicking at the floor slightly.  
''I mean, when were you going to answer your phone, you was taken a while'' Tommy spoke out, and I smiled.  
''Well yeah, lost in thought a little before hand, anyway Duke why arent you styding?'' I asked him with wonder and I heard his laugh on the other end, probably because I had decided to use his nick name at the same time.  
''Actually, studying would be a little hard to do right now'' He told me and I frowned slightly as I kept my eyes on the floor, ''Look up before you walk in to the swings''  Shaking my head slightly I stepped forward again before I felt myself walk in to something.  
''Ow'' I mumbled and he laughed,  
''Told you so'' He laughed out and I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it before pulling it close again,  
''How the hell did you know?'' I asked as he carried on laughing and I sat down on one of the swings and started to sway myself slightly on it, hearing the dialing tone I pulled my phone away again and looked down at it, ''Fucker, going to give him hell for that'' I muttered out as I pushed it back in to my pocket and wrapped my arms around the swing chains.

 

''Shit'' I yelped out as I felt arms around me and I quickly froze again when I felt a warm breath on the side of my neck near my ear,   
''Shouldnt you be with your friends?'' They asked and I felt everything cloud in my mind before flittering out and I slowly turned my head to look up at the brown eyes.  
''Wha...no...wait...'' I started to say before I pulled away and turned to look at Tommy, ''You...here...Texas?'' I stuttered out and he laughed slightly,  
''I wanted to come and see you, your mom said that you were here with friends to watch the metero shower'' Tommy explained and I ran a hand through my hair before I stepped forward and poked my finger in to his chest.  
''Oh wow, you are real'' I breathed out as I looked up at his pale face again, blonde hair still bright in the darkness and he laughed,  
''Yeah I am real, now am I going to get that famous Adam hug I have always been promised?'' He asked and I laughed before nodding and threw myself closer to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly I breathed in with a smile.  
''I cant believe you are really here'' I whispered in to his ear,  
''I promised I would one day'' He whispered back and I grinned before pulling away to look at him. ''I promised that I would come the day the stars fell'' He whispered before nodding upwards and I laughed with a confused expression before slowly turning to look up at the sky as the stars past quickly, my breath hitching in my throat before I looked back at him with a smile.

 

''And so the stars fell as two moved as one'' I quoted his email, a blush forming over his cheeks as he nodded,  
''Together as one and one forever'' He whispered before closing the small gap between us.


End file.
